1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker system for a display, and more particularly, to a speaker system for a display, of which structure is modified for providing a high tone quality and low howling.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the display, such as a computer monitor, having a built-in speaker system provides the speaker system in a space between an outside wall of a Braun tube and an inside wall of a cabinet enclosing the Braun tube, a width of which fixes a width of the speaker system. And, the width of the speaker system fixes a short diameter of the speaker in the speaker system, and serves as a parameter for fixing a ratio of a long diameter to the short diameter. The ratio of the long diameter to the short diameter of the speaker gives a great influence to a tone quality of the speaker; if other conditions are the same, the speaker system is the most favorable for implementing a high tone quality when the ratio is 1:1. That is, the closer a geometry of a gasket and cone paper of the speaker to a true circle, the favorable for implementing a high tone quality.
A related art speaker system for a display will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1xcx9c5. FIG. 1 illustrates a disassembled perspective view of a related art speaker system for a display, FIG. 2 illustrates a section across line Ixe2x80x94I in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 illustrates a section of an assembled speaker system in FIG. 1. FIG. 4 illustrates a section across line IIxe2x80x94II, and FIG. 5 illustrates a front view of a related art display, schematically.
Referring to FIGS. 1xcx9c2, a related art track type speaker system for a display is provided with a track type speaker 100a (called as xe2x80x9cspeakerxe2x80x9d hereafter), a front cover 6 mounted on a front face of the speaker 100a, and a rear cover 2 mounted on a rear of the speaker 100a. The speaker 100a is provided with a frame 600, a gasket 102, an edge 103 fitted to an inside surface of the gasket 102 for forming a ring, and a cone paper 104 fitted to an inside surface of the edge 103 to form a cone. The frame 600 has a screw hole 601 at each corner. The front cover 6 of a rectangular form in overall has an ecliptic opening 602 on a central portion for passing a sonic wave, a gasket fitting surface 603 and a rear cover fitting surface 604, both at the rear face. There are bosses 605(called as xe2x80x9cspeaker fastening bossxe2x80x9d hereafter) each having a screw hole for a speaker fastening screw 701 and bosses 606(called as xe2x80x9crear cover fastening bossxe2x80x9d hereafter) each having a screw hole for a rear cover fastening screw 702, both on an inside surface of a back of the front cover 6, and a portion 608 for a pass through hole on top and bottom of the front cover 6 for a screw 703 to be coupled to a screw hole 404 in a speaker system fastening boss 403 on the cabinet 4 to pass through. As shown in FIG. 4, the rear cover fitting surface 604 is formed further rear of the gasket fitting surface 603. And, the rear cover 2 has a form of an empty box in overall for enhancing resonance, is provided with screw holes 206 for fastening to the rear cover fastening bosses 606 formed on the front cover 606 and guide grooves 207 for guiding screws to the screw holes 206, on both sides thereof. And, the cabinet 4 having the speaker system including the speaker 100a, the front cover 6 and the rear cover 2 mounted thereon is provided with a plurality of sonic wave discharge holes 402 for discharging the sonic wave during operation of the speaker, and a boss 403 for fastening the speaker system for fastening an assembled speaker system to the cabinet 4 by screw fastening with the front cover 6(see FIG. 3).
The process for assembling the related art speaker system will be explained.
Under a condition that the speaker fastening bosses 605 on the front cover 6 and the screw holes 601 at four corners of the frame 600 of the speaker 100a are matched, the speaker fastening screws 701 are fastened through the screw fastening holes 601 for assembling the front cover 6 and the speaker 100a together. According to this, a gasket contact surface 603 of the front cover 6 and the gasket 102 on the speaker 100a comes into a close contact, to prevent a loss of a sound pressure of a sound directed forward coming from a leakage of a sound directed backward. After the front cover 6 and the speaker 100a are jointed, the rear cover fastening screws 702 are fastened through the screw holes 206 for assembling the front cover 6 and the rear cover 2 together under a condition the rear cover fastening bosses 606 on the front cover 6 and the screw holes 206 in the rear cover 2 are matched. Then, the screws 703 are screwed into the speaker system fastening bosses 403 through pass through holes 609 under a state the speaker system fastening bosses 403 on the cabinet 4 and the pass through holes 609 in the portions 608 for pass through holes in the front cover 6 are matched, for fastening the speaker system on the cabinet 4.
However, the related art speaker system applied to a display has the following problems caused by limitation of a structure.
The related art speaker system for a display requires the complicated shaped front cover 6 with a plurality of bosses 605 and 606 as a medium for fastening the speaker 100a to the rear cover 2 which serves as a resonance box. The front cover 6 is required without fail as medium means for mounting the related art speaker system to the cabinet 4, for providing the portions 608 for pass through holes on the front cover 6. Therefore, the related art speaker system is disadvantageous in that many components which have complicated shape are required, not only to cost much, but also to drop a productivity in fabrication and assembly of the components. The requirements for the complicate shaped front cover 6 in the related art leads to require for many components and fastening members in assembly of the components as many. Due to this, the related art speaker system has many cost push factors, difficulties in fabrication of the components, and is required many assembly man power in an assembly line. Particularly, a gap(xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d in FIG. 4) required between an inside surface of the outside wall of the front cover 6 and the outside surface of the speaker 100a affects to a design and material cost. That is, the gap(xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d in FIG. 4) between the inside surface of the outside wall of the front cover 6 and the outside surface of the speaker 100a is required in assembly of the front cover 6 with the rear cover 2 without fail, for providing the rear cover fastening bosses 606 for use in assembly of the rear cover 2 on an outside region of the speaker 100a. As the gap xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d should be secured between the inside surface of the outside wall of the front cover 6 and the outside surface of the speaker 100a due the above reason, a width(xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d in FIG. 4) of the front cover 6 becomes larger than a width(xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d in FIG. 4) of a speaker frame 600. More precisely, the width(the same with the width of the rear cover) of the front cover 6 is larger as much as a two times of a thickness of the front cover being added to a value two times of the gap xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d in FIG. 4 in comparison to a width of the frame 600. In the meantime, the speaker system should have gaps provided to the inside surface of the cabinet 4 and the outside surface of the Braun tube. According to this, because a gap(xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d in FIG. 5) between the inside surface of the cabinet 4 and the outside surface of the Braun tube for placing the speaker system therein also should be the larger as much as a size of the gap(xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d in FIG. 4) between the inside surface of the outside wall of the front cover 6 and the outside surface of the speaker 100a, as explained before, this affects to the design and cost of the speaker system.
In the meantime, a symbol xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d in FIG. 5 is a width of a monitor in the related art speaker system. There is another problem in the related art speaker system for a display. Though it is designed that the rear cover fitting surface 604 of the front cover 6 makes a close contact with the front cover fitting surface 208 of the rear cover 2 for preventing a sound pressure of a sound directed forward coming from an influence of a leaked sound directed backward, the imperfect blocking of a leakage of the sound directed backward through a gap between the close contact surfaces causes a loss of the sound pressure of the sound directed forward, because a perfect close contact between the rear cover fitting surface 604 of the front cover 6 and the front cover fitting surface 208 of the rear cover 2 can hardly be achieved. When there is a leakage of the sound directed backward, there is a problem in that a pressure of a sound directed forward is dropped by the sound directed backward that has a phase opposite to the sound directed forward.
The related art speaker system for a display has another problem.
Referring to FIG. 3, the fastening of the front cover 6 at sides of the speaker 100a in the related art speaker system forms a length of sonic wave passage from the gasket to the front surface of the front cover 6, for the sound directed forward emitted from the speaker 100a to pass through when the speaker is in operation. In this instance, the sound passage acts to cause a tunnel effect for the sound directed forward, to deteriorate the sound directed forward from the speaker 100a. The tunnel effect is a phenomenon in which a particular frequency of the sound is offset as the sound passes through the sound passage while another particular frequency of the sound is amplified, to impede implementation of a desired sound quality. Moreover, the direct connection of the related art speaker system to the cabinet 4 without attenuation of vibration by means of the screws, a rigid body, causes direct transmission of a system vibration to the Braun tube when the speaker is in operation when the speaker is in operation, thereby resulting in a serious flickering of image. That is, the vibration transmitted to the Braun tube directly without attenuation causes resonance with a shadow mask fitted on an inside surface of the Braun tube, that causes the flickering of the image. And, moreover, the aforementioned problem has been impeded provision of a high powered speaker, and particularly, a low frequency band could not have been lowered further to result in deterioration of a sound quality because the image flickering is serious at a frequency below 200 Hz, that impedes provision of a high quality speaker system built-in a display.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a speaker system for a display that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a speaker system for a display, in which a number of components is reduced for saving a production cost and improving a productivity in fabrication and assembly of components, and a ratio of a short axis to a long axis of the speaker is made to be close to 1:1 for improving a sound quality.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a speaker system for a display which can prevent a pressure loss of a sound directed forward caused by leakage of a sound directed backward as well as deterioration of sound caused by the tunnel effect.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a speaker system for a display which can prevent flickering of an image on the display caused by transmission of vibration to the cabinet from the speaker when the speaker is in operation.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the speaker system for a display includes a cover frame integrated type speaker having a cover frame for assembly to a rear cover and a speaker for emission of a sound, the cover frame and the speaker integrated together, and the rear cover for fastening to a back side surface of the cover frame integrated type speaker.
In other aspect of the present invention, there is provided a speaker system for a display including a cover frame integrated type speaker having a cover frame for assembly with a rear cover and a speaker for emitting sound integrated with the cover frame, a rear cover fastened to a rear of the cover frame integrated type speaker, and vibration attenuation means disposed between the cover frame integrated type speaker and the cabinet for attenuating a system vibration to prevent transmission of the system vibration to the cabinet.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.